A namorada do meu irmão
by Sophie-sama
Summary: eu, inuyasha taishou, vou ter que morar com o meu "querido' irmão, mas quando chego lá tenho conclusões bem estranhas, e essa garota que mora com ele? essa tal de kagome? ela é um tanto estranha, pq? pq ela só fala uma palavra... : sesshy.
1. a garota que não fala

**outra shortfic( to viciada em short fics) para vocês.**

**RESPEITAVEL PÚBLICO!**

**PEÇO QUE SE ACOMODEM MELHOR EM SUAS CADEIRAS, CAMAS, MESAS DE CENTRO, CHÃO, JARDINS, AVIÕES, OU EM QUALQUER OUTRO LUGAR QUE ESTEJAM PARA UM MELHOR APROVEITAMENTO DO NOSSO PROGRAMA.**

**O PROGRAMA ASSEGUIR GARANTE OS DIREITOS AUTODORIAS SOBRE OS PERSONAGENS COMPLETAMENTE PARA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, E...**

**agradeço a fic à:**

**1. MINHA MÃE que odeia o inuyasha O.o mas gosta que eu escreva então... tudo bem n.n no fim, ela acaba assistindo comigo, e eu digo que ela é a rin e o meu padrasto( que ama esse personagem) é o sesshy.**

**2. as MINHAS AMIGAS que NÃO me apoiam em nada NÃO ouvem meus projetos de histórias NÃO gostam de inuyasha( menos uma) e que NÃO fazem a tarefa quando a professora saí da sala para resolver coisas e pegam a MINHA por que eu diferente delas FAÇO.**

**3. ao MEU PAI que realmente ME INCENTIVA a escrever e que arrumou para mim TODOS OS ESPISODIOS DE INUYASHA em DVD(T.T de emoção) e que me ama mto... TE AMO PAI!**

**4. AS MINHAS LEITORAS FIEIS: **

**1.DESSINHA-ALMEIDA!**

**2. AGOME-CHAN!**

**3. PEQUENA RIN!**

**e outras...**

**COM VOCÊS...**

**A NAMORADA DO MEU IRMÃO!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu e o sesshoumaru estávamos para entrar na casa dele para conversarmos sobre o fato deu, putz, ir morar com ele, por que meu deus? Podia ser com o pervertido do miroku, ou com a minha prima e gata sango, mas como o sesshoumaru? E.. peraí, por que o sesshoumaru não abre essa porta.

" abre logo isso sesshoumaru." Ele suspirou e destrancou, mas ficou com uma expressão de tipo, conto ou não conto, será que o sesshoumaru é gay e 'tá tendo uma festa GLS aí dentro?

MEU IRMÃO É GAY?

Mas não tem música.

Só tem um jeito de saber.

" sesshoumaru?" ele me olhou e suspirou, ELE SUSPIROU!

" tem uma coisa que eu queria te falar." Que seja, eu vou é entrar, não agüento mais ficar aqui fora.

" vou entrar." Eu passo por ele e abro a porta e ouço.

" NÃO! NÃO ENTRA INU..." foi tarde demais.

" SESSHY!" eu ouvi uma voz feminina gritar e me empurrar para o lado me fazendo cair no chão e me abraçando, ta... não foi tão ruim, mas quem é essa garota, ela se senta( no meu colo, e MEU PAI A GAROTA É LINDA) e me olha confusa.

" sesshy?" meu pai, que gata! Mais que a kikyou, vou descrever, ela tem cabelos cacheados(n/a sempre quis ver a káh de cabelos cacheados n.n um sonho, mas podem imaginar ela de cabelos lisos mesmo.) negros, olhos azuis e uma pele branquinha, além de estar usando um vestido laranja, de alça que vai até os joelhos, sem desenhos, putz, ela ta um tanto suada, e me olhando confusa, MEU PAI QUANTOS ANOS A GAROTA DEVE TER? PUTZ,

MEU IRMÃO É PEDOFILO!

"kagome, quantas vezes eu disse para não pular em todos que vê?" a garota olhou para o meu irmão que finalmente entrou no apartamento dele, ela sorriu e se levantou rápido indo abraçar ele e derrubando-o como eu, só que nele ela deu um beijinho na bochecha.

"sesshy."ele riu e ela se levantou, ele o fez em seguida e disse para mim.

" inuyasha se levante e por favor não fique desse jeito na frente dela o.k? ela é muito inocente." Eu me levantei, e se eu tava excitado qual é pow? A garota é uma gata, eu fiquei secando ela, a garota nem deu bola.

" kagome-chan." QUEM É VOCÊ? O SESSHOUMARU NORMAL NAÕ CHAMARIA NINGUÉM PELO DIMINUTIVO. "esse é o meu irmão... inu, fala, inu." A garota abriu a boca e fez sons estranhos.

"sess..ii...nu...shy...sess...SESSHY!" ela sorriu, eu não to entendendo nada, parecia que ela... que ela NAÕ CONSEGUIA falar nada a não ser... sesshy, o apelido de infância do meu irmão.

Ele sorriu.

" QUEM É VOCÊ?" o sesshoumaru me olhou confuso e eu continuei. " O SESSHOUMARU NORMAL NÃO CHAMA NINGUÉM NO DIMINUTIVO OU SORRI!" ele riu, MEU PAI DO CÉU! QUEM É ESSE CARA?

" kagome, eu vou conversar com o inu no meu escritório, pode me levar um pouco de café para nós?" ela sorriu.

" sesshy sesshy, sesshy, SESSHY!" ela correu e deu um beijinho na bochecha do meu irmão e correu para a cozinha e um cheiro de queimado saiu de lá.

" se prepare, vai comer bolo queimado, E VAI DIZER QUE ESTÁ BOM OUVIU?" eu assenti, as vezes o sesshoumaru é assustador, nós fomos para o escritório dele e ele começou a dizer( eu me sentei logo).

"desculpe a kagome, ela... ela é como uma criança,mas que história é essa de não querer fazer faculdade?" eu reviro os olhos.

"ora sesshoumaru, eu quero viajar, viver, putz, eu só tenho dezoito anos, não quero ficar que nem você." sesshoumaru suspirou.

"vou ignorar seu ultimo comentário,mas inuyasha você sabe que o papai quer ver NÓS DOIS administrando a empresa."

Eu suspiro.

"e daí? Eu sou novo, quando crescer, eu faço faculdade." ele me olhou e se sentou.

"inuyasha, VOCÊ JÁ CRESCEU! NÃO PODE SE COMPORTAR COMO UM BEBÊ DE FRALDAS, MAMÃE E PAPAI TE PROTEGERAM DE TUDO POR SER UM HANYOU, agradeça ao menos fazendo uma FACULDADE." Eu viro meu rosto e digo.

"keh." Sesshoumaru revira os olhos.

" sesshy?" eu ouço a voz fina da tal da kagome( é esse o nome mesmo?) com uma bandeja, droga, tem um bolo, queimado, eu suspiro, o sesshoumaru sorri, to até me acostumando, a garota se aproxima e coloca a bandeja na mesa, agora eu vejo que ela tem umas curvas, meu pai, que tentação, um bumbum durinho, magrinha, uns peitos, aff, mas... ela tava calada.

" kagome?" o sesshoumaru falou, e ela o olhou, eu senti cheiro de lágrimas, ele sorriu carinhosamente e ela correu abraçando ele.

" calma, você não conseguiu falar mas vai conseguir." Ela soluçou um pouco e falou.

" sesshy, sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy" ele sorriu.

" eu também gosto muito de você kagome, e você vai conseguir." Ela sorriu e se virou, me olhou ainda chorosa e falou.

" i..."respirou fundo. " i...sesshy." falou por fim se cansando, se levantou e foi até a porta falando.

" sesshy, sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy" queria saber como ele entende ela.(u.u)

" vai brincar com a yuka e volte as cinco, lembre-se." Ela sorriu e saiu.

Eu fiquei olhando para a porta.

" kagome higurashi, ela era minha namorada." Eu o olhei e ele continuou. " um dia brigamos e acabamos o namoro, mas ela saiu correndo e foi atropelada, desde então a única coisa que ela se lembra foi o que disse por ultimo, sesshy." Eu olhei para o sesshoumaru sério e disse.

" então por que ela está aqui?" ele me olhou e disse olhando para um porta –retrato.

" por que eu me sinto culpado, rin é minha namorada agora, você a conhece mas... eu nunca pude conta-la sobre kagome ou mostra-la para ela, tenho medo que aconteça o pior."

0.o

Nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas, entre elas? Estou morando com o sesshoumaru, isso quer dizer, que com a kagome também, já se passaram alguns dias, e eu vi que ela é extremamente infantil, sempre que eu ou o sesshoumaru chegamos ela pula e abraça a gente, e o sesshy como ela chama, sempre trás bombons para ela ou ursinhos de pelúcia, o quarto dela, putz, o quarto dela parece de um bebê, descobri que o sesshoumaru sempre conta uma história para ela, e que ele só entende o que ela fala pela expressão facial, o sorriso, ou pelo horário, esse foi engraçado, agora estamos no shopping, para ser mais certo, em uma livraria, o sesshoumaru ta vendo uns livros de direito e eu me sentei no sofá, a kagome pegou um livro com imagens e o nome dos animais, eu vi ela parar na de um golfinho e tentar falar, mas só saíram resmungos mau feitos, não sei o que me deu, mas eu me aproximei dela e apontei para a imagem, ela me olhou confusa e eu disse.

" gol" ela sorriu.

"org." eu fiz que não, ela fez cara de triste e eu disse.

" gol" ela me olhou nos olhos, meu pai, que olhos são esses? Ela sorriu calmamente.

"gol" falou um tanto rouca e desajeitada, eu ri um pouco e sorri, ela arregalou os olhos sorridente e começou a falar gol sem parar, todos começaram a olhar para ela, e eu vi o sesshoumaru vir correndo e arregalar os olhos por ver ela falando algo sem ser sesshy, ela correu e o abraçou.

" sesshy sesshy, gol! Gol! Sesshy sesshy." Ela apontou para mim e sorriu . "sesshy." Ele me olhou pasmo.

" você fez isso?" eu sorri, droga, eu nem sei direito por que fiz isso, mas fiquei feliz em ver ela sorrindo e alegre.

" acho que tenho jeito com crianças."sesshoumaru ficou sério.

" você não tem jeito com crianças, mas.. parabéns, vou comprar aquele livro para você kagome." Ela sorriu e ele foi pagar os livros( os dele também), ela me olhou e me abraçou calmamente e em seguida se levantou e me puxou para fora, então esperamos o sesshy, eu sorri ao ver como ela se comportava igual a uma criança.

" oi inu." Essa voz, eu me virei e ... OW! A kikyou está na minha frente com uma saía minúscula e um top, além de me olhar com um olhar, de repente eu sinto um cheiro de medo, eu olho para o lado e vejo a kagome abraçar meu braço e digo para a kikyou.

" o que foi kikyou?"ela olhou para a kagome de cima a baixo e disse.

" legal a sua amiga mas... eu queria saber se você vai hoje?" eu pensei um pouco, ia ser legal ir a um pega hoje a noite, gatas e... kagome, eu olho para a kagome que me olhava curiosa, eu sorri para ela e disse.

" não sei, mas se for, não vai ser para ficar com você." Ela fez uma cara de choque, meu pai, estou cometendo um dos oito pecados capitais( o oitavo é: não dispenses mulher), em plena **TPM masculina** (para homens é:Tô Procurando Mulher) .

"inuyasha vamos logo, pare de perder tempos com essas... 'garotas', kagome aqui está seu livro." Kagome pegou o livro com uma das mãos mas deixou a outra na minha manga, olhei para kikyou e falei.

" vamos kagome, eu vi uma loja bem legal, acho que você vai gostar." A kagome sorriu e me abraçou, mas eu não caí, eu apenas sorri, estranho né?

0.o

Eu estou pronto para ir para o pega, com o carro do sesshoumaru, como meus amigos dizem, eu não tenho noção do perigo, ao que parece meu 'querido' irmão está dormindo e a kagome parece que também está.

" sesshy?" ouço uma voz sonolenta.

Parece que não.

Eu me viro e a olho, ela está com uma saía e uma regata, ela está... peraí, ela está arrumada para sair, é mesmo, ela ta calçada, vestida e com cabelo penteado.

" sesshy sesshy sesshy?" eu acho que é aonde você vai.

" eu vou a um pega de carros, não é lugar para criança." Ela fez cara de emburrada e ficou do meu lado.

" sesshy." Ela abriu a porta e saiu me esperando, droga, o sesshy vai me matar por levar ela, agora já era, melhor, agora é só aproveitar a kagome-chan só para mim, hehe, sesshy sesshy, deixou o tesouro livre, alguém pegou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do primeiro capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

então o que acharam??

espero que tenham gostado,

eu tive essa idéia a algum tempo, seria num ambiente de trabalho na empresa do pai deles q ele iria conhece-la mas eu resolvi por algum motivo deixar assim, hehe,

bem,

beijokas

sophie-sama.

DIGAM:

REVIEWS!


	2. kiss the girl

_gente, eu terminei esse capt agora,_

_é que como eu digo isso..._

_minha mãe falava: vai arrumar tua cama._

_e eu: já to indo deixa só eu terminar o capt._

_quando eu terminei ia postar e ela falou._

_agora q vc já deu um tempo de escrever vai arrumar tua cama._

_e eu disse:_

_mas mãe eu tenho que posta o capt._

_e elafalou:_

_Sophie, levanta agora dessa cadeira e vai arrumar tua cama._

_bem, aí eu fui arrumar e agora to postando o capt,_

_desculpa a demora o.k?_

_está aí: _

_o segundo capt de A NAMORADA DO MEU IRMÃO:_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o kiss the girl 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Pois é, estou aqui , acabei de chegar, e já tem um monte de cara se agarrando com umas mulheres praticamente nuas, ô e eu aqui, a kagome está um pouco assustada, eu acho melhor trazer uma água para ela( se aqui tiver água) eu fui com ela para o bar e pedi a água, milagre, tinha, ela bebeu lentamente e eu vi um cara, o bankotsu vir falar comigo.

" e aí cara? Vai correr hoje?" eu olhei para a kagome, ela estava se sentindo um peixe fora d'água, isso me deixou um pouco triste, mas eu olhei para o bankotsu.

" acho que vou, e você?" ele começou a olhar para kagome com um olhar que eu não gostei nadinha, eu segurei ele pela gola da camisa e disse.

" olha aqui bankotsu, é bom você parar de olhar para a MINHA garota desse jeito o.k? ou então a coisa vai ficar bem feia para o teu lado." Ele tremeu de medo e eu senti a kagome sorrir,eu o soltei e ele disse.

" a qualé inuyasha, eu dando em cima da tua garota? Nunca, mas também, eu não to interessado em puta tua." Puta? ELE CHAMOU A KAGOME DE...eu comecei a rosnar, ele começou a dar passos para trás, o que é... o que é isso? eu me virei e vi a kagome tocando no meu ombro e ela fez que não para mim, eu olhei para o bankotsu com um olhar de sangue(n/a meu padrasto, ele vive fazendo e dizendo que vai mandar para quem olhar para mim ou para a mamãe, eu to feita viu? U.u) ,eu abracei ela pela cintura, que fofo, ela corou, peraí, eu não... droga, isso parece coisa de gay (ù.Ú), mas... foi bonitinho, então eu saí quase matando ele com o olhar, a kagome sorriu para mim, eu ri um pouco, então eu vi a kikyou e o grupo dela se aproximar.

" o que foi kikyou?" ela olhou para a kagome com ódio e eu abracei mais ela.

" não vai dizer que quer ficar com ela ao invés de mim?" eu sorri maliciosamente e olhei ela de baixo para cima, ela sorriu do mesmo jeito e eu olhei em seguida para a kagome de baixo a cima, ela corou de novo, meu sorriso de alguma forma se tornou carinhoso, eu olhei para a kikyou e disse.

"sim." Ela arregalou os olho e eu saí com a kagome, eu olhei para os carros e o naraku, o cara que manda no negocio falou.

" vai hoje inuyasha?"eu abri um sorriso, eu queria ir, mas eu senti um puxão na manga da minha camisa e olhei para kagome, ela fez que não, acredite eu tentei, eu tentei muito dizer não, mas... eu apenas a olhei triste e falei.

" me desculpe." Ela arregalou os olhos e eu me virei para o naraku.

" eu vou com a BMW" ele sorriu maliciosamente.

" é cinco mil." Eu revirei os olhos e dei o dinheiro para ele, kagome estava estática, eu a olhei e a abracei, ela me empurrou e começou a falar milhões de "sesshys"¬¬, eu a olhei sério e ela se calou.

" kagome, eu... droga, você não entende, vamos fazer uma coisa, eu só corro dessa vez hoje, se eu vencer..." o que eu faço se eu vencer?O.O, ela me olhava curiosa, logo começou a duvidar, hehe, káhzinhaaaaa, ahhhh, alguém me dá uma idéia!eu... IDÉIAS A MIL... iiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhh que jimmy nêutron, ah, esquece... o que era mesmo? Ah! Lembrei.

"eu." Ela me olhou curiosa.

" a gente." Ela começou a sorrir, eu olhei para cima e sorri maliciosamente.

" vamos no parque de diversões amanhã!" ela sorriu e me abraçou, ela não falou sesshy, mas me deu um beijo na bochecha e sussurrou.

"aor." Eu estranhei, o que é aor?eu balancei a cabeça e apenas aproveitei o abraço, logo nos separamos e era a minha corrida, peguei as mãos dela e as beijei e sorri antes de ir para o carro, vi ela sorrir e corar, ela não estava mais com medo, ou ao menos naquele momento, pois quando eu entrei no carro vi ela ficar apreensiva, eu olhei para o lado e arregalei os olhos, não podia ser, eu saí do carro e gritei.

" HOUSHI?" vi ele sair da Ferrari e rir, mas logo ouvimos o naraku reclamar.

Entramos no carro e liguei para ele do meu celular, ele atendeu e coloquei no viva-voz.

"ainda lembra o que é velocidade?" ouvi ele rir do outro lado.

"_vai comer poeira taishou."_ Sorri malicioso.

" isso é o que vamos ver." Vi uma mulher loura oxigenada(MUITO) gostosa ir lá na frente quase sem roupa, olhei no retrovisor para kagome que estava encostada no meu carro e me olhando apreensiva, sorri e ouvi um tiro,

FIUUUMMM(n/a eu e minhas onomatopéias toscas).

Pisei fundo, eu e miroku estávamos empatados, ele passou um pouco de mim, eu deixei e diminui um pouco, o vi ir mais para frente, ops miroku, você esqueceu da curva, hehe, ele simplesmente quase que bate, eu voltei a ficar mais rápido e passei dele, eu ia rápido, mas tão rápido que quando vi a curva eu virei tão rápido que o meu carro girou, miroku me passou e ouvi risinho sarcástico pelo telefone.

" miserável" eu me apressei e o passei, vi ele ficar horrorizado, ele não conhece inuyasha taishou mais, bem, não nas pistas, estávamos chegando e eu o deixei ficar na frente.

"_ o que foi inuyasha?"_ eu ri.

" nada, vá em frente." Ele riu.

"_ qualé, virou um bom menino?"_ eu rosnei.

" não sou um cachorro!" ele ficou calado, ele estava quase chegando quando eu acelerei de uma vez e eu olhei para o lado, ele simplesmente estava sem palavras... estava... tão... ENGRAÇADO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu saí do carro ainda rindo, ele veio até mim e falou.

" inu, deixa de ser mau, eu sei que perdi."

POW

"NÃO ME CHAME DE INU MIROKU!" ele se levantou e sorriu, epa epa epa, ele vai fa.

" inu." Eu rosnei, estava prestes a bater nele quando ouvi.

" AOR!" eu arregalei meus olhos e me virei, bem a tempo, kagome estava correndo até mim e pulou, eu a peguei mais isso fez os nossos lábios colarem, vi a kagome arregalar os olhos, mas logo ela pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, eu senti uma felicidade enorme em mim, que eu nunca senti na minha vida e dei a permissão e retribui o beijo, estávamos aproveitando ao máximo( ao menos eu) com os olhos fechados indo ao céu e... meu pai o que eu to falando?O.o

É que... ela é tão... tão diferente das garotas que eu conheço, ela é doce, engraçada, linda, infantil, preocupada, esforçada e... nós nos separamos, ficamos nos encarando surpresos por algum tempo, ela sorriu sem graça e abaixou a cabeça, e aí ficou assim, ela com os braços no meu pescoço e eu enlaçando ela pela cintura, eu a olhei carinhoso e dei um beijo em sua testa, logo eu me virei e olhei o miroku, ah é! Ele ta aqui.

" uauuuuuu, que gata inuyasha, quem é?" vi a kagome olhar para ele curiosa.

" kagome, este é o miroku, fala mi." Ela abriu a boca e olhou assustada para o olhar pervertido que miroku lançava para ela, e se encolheu nos meus braços, eu a soltei e ela ficou com raiva, me aproximei lentamente do miroku realmente pensando em algum jeito de matar o miroku bem dolorosamente, talvez ante-coagulante no sangue dele, veneno, talvez queimaduras de primeiro grau, minha mente também está aberta a sugestões o.k?

"eeeerrr inuyasha, o que foi?" medo? está com medo? seu FDP(nada contra a mãe do miroku, mas o filho dela sabe? Tenho pena da senhora Kuina(n/a só eu pra esses nomes viu?), ter um filho desses? Não é mole não!)

" miroku..." eu o peguei pela gola da camisa e falei."é bom que você já tenha aproveitado o bastante da vida por que você vai MORRER!" ele arregalou os olhos, eu dei um soco nele que ele voou longe, vi alguém passar correndo por mim e ver se o miroku tava bem... ou ou ou ou, peraí! KAGOME!

Eu corri até ela mas a única coisa que eu pude ouvir depois foi.

" SESSHYYYYYY!" e um tapa, logo a kagome estava atrás de mim tremendo.

" SEU MISERAVEL!" ele se levantou e começou a andar para trás.

" isso... isso é um equivoco inuyasha... um... um... equivoco e... SOCORRO!" eu fui atrás dele, hoje ele morre!

0o0o0o0o

Ele não morreu, sim, infelizmente o infeliz teve sorte da kagome ser tão solidária, pois é, ela ficou na minha frente e falou: sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy aor, o.k, eu não entendi porcaria nenhuma do que ela disse mas no fim, eu não o matei, mas o maldito não vai sobreviver por muito mais tempo, a mas não vai mesmo, eu parei no sinal e olhei para kagome, ela estava com sono e de pernas cruzadas, ela viu uma mulher sentada assim lá no pega, depois de proteger o miroku eu fui comprar outra água para ela( acredite ela derrubou a primeira u.u) e ela ficou olhando para uma mulher daquelas sentada de pernas cruzadas, no começo ela não gostou, eu vi pela cara, mas logo ela se acostumou, parecia que ela tinha até se lembrado disso, e agora ela tava assim, ela me olhou e sorriu, eu coloquei minha mão direita na coxa dela e fiquei olhando entediado para o sinal, de repente ouvimos um barulho, eu olho para o lado e vejo um cara pedindo um pega, como é difícil ser o melhor, todos querem ter uma corridinha contigo, eu olhei para a kagome que me olhou apreensiva, eu não queria fazer isso só por causa do olhar dela, mas eu olhei para o cara e aceitei, ela arregalou os olhos.

" se segura káh." Ela assentiu e se encolheu um pouco,

3...

Eu me preparo

2...

Respiro fundo.

1...

Olho para a kagome, mas diferente de antes ela não está com medo, ou apreensiva, ela só sorriu para mim como se dissesse: acaba com ele inu. Sorrio maliciosamente.

0.

Eu já saí cantando os pneus(n/a gente eu naum sabia o nome e minha mãe falou que era esse cantando os pneus, tipo, cantei o pneu, me ajuda, se tiver errado me avisem se estiver certo me avisem do msm jeito) e correndo, kagome parecia gostar, pois ela sorria, o cara estava empatado comigo mas... por favor né? Eu TO no carro do SESSHOUMARU eu não vou perder para um carrinho qualquer né? Eu pisei fundo e ele também mas não conseguia me acompanhar, de repente eu virei em uma esquina e a kagome arregalou os olhos.

"INU" eu parei o carro de uma hora para outra, ainda bem que aquele outro cara já tinha ido embora, sumido, evaporado, mas o que me deixou assustado é que de uma hora para outra a kagome gritou e me abraçou e agora tava chorando.

"ka...ka...kagome?" ela me olhou chorando.

" inu." Eu a abracei com força, ela chorou mais, eu não entendi, mas na hora em que eu vi as lágrimas nos olhos dela eu senti um aperto no coração, tudo bem, riam, vocês só vão(morrer dolorosamente se fizerem isso) bem, eu já disse o que vai acontecer né? É que... quando a gente olha para a kagome a gente não vê uma criança, mas não vemos uma mulher, a kagome é algo mais, ela é única, eu sorri enquanto a abraçava, logo ela parou de chorar, vi que ela tinha dormido, sorri e a ajeitei no banco, voltei a andar mas dessa vez devagar para não acorda-la, então chegamos em casa, eu saí do carro e a peguei no colo, apertei o alarme dele(do carro) e apertei o botão do elevador, enquanto ele não chegava eu comecei a olhar a kagome, o rosto angelical, se ela já parecia um anjo quando acordada, quando dormia mais ainda, o corpo dela, a kagome tem um corpo, meu pai, então o elevador chegou e eu entrei, logo a gente chegou no apartamento do sesshy, peguei a minha chave( com dificuldade) e abri a porta com todo cuidado para o MEU anjo não cair, desde quando ela é minha? Eu hein! bem, já sei, ela VAI ser MINHA, não importa o que o sesshy ache... opa, o que a luz ta fazendo acesa?

" INUYASHA!" a kagome acordou e eu tive que fazer um malabarismo para que ela caísse.

" HEY! O QU... AH!"

CAPOFF

Sim isso foi eu caindo embaixo da kagome, ela coçou um dos olhos e sorriu para mim deitando sobre mim novamente,

Ou se acalme inuyasha, se acalme, ela é só uma garota inocente, pura e... AH! Eu... se acalma, SE ACALMA CARA!

" kagome, vá para o seu quarto agora." Kagome olhou para o sesshoumaru e se levantou com uma cara de brava, como ela fica bonitinha n.n!

Eu me levanto também, ela se aproxima do sesshoumaru e fala.

" SESSHY! Sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy inu aor!" ele arregalou os olhos e falou.

"ela... conseguiu falar inu?" eu assenti.

" eu também fiquei surpreso, a gente tava no carro quando ela gritou inu e me abraçou." Ele ficou sério.

"e o que diabos é aor?" kagome revirou os olhos e falou.

" inu aor, aor aor!" como se tentando fazer a gente entender, ela parecia ter tido uma idéia, mas olhou para mim e fez uma cara triste e suspirou.

" sesshy sesshy sesshy, inu." Ela veio até mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha, sorriu e foi para o quarto dela pulando que nem carneirinho, meu pai, ela ainda me deixa louco!

"inuyasha, aonde vocês foram?" eu gelei, o sesshy simplesmente vai me ESGANAR se eu contar que fui a um pega, bem, e daí? Eu sou mais forte que ele ù.Ú(n/a não comento essa frase ¬¬)

" fui a um pega." Ele ficou vermelho, roxo, azul, multicor, arco-íris, vou ficar rico mandando ele pra um circo desse jeito.

" E LEVOU A KAGOME JUNTO?" EPA AÍ! EU NÃO LEVEI ELA... ela que foi.

" eu não levei essa sesshoumaru, eu ia sair quando ela apareceu toda arrumada falando sei-lá-o-que e indo comigo!" o sesshoumaru massageou as temporas, que carinha que se irrita fácil hein? putz.

" inuyasha, eu quero que a kagome fique longe o bastante de carros, ela foi _atropelada_ inuyasha." Eu percebi que o sesshy sente mesmo culpa pelo fato da kagome ter sido atropelada, eu abaixei o olhar.

" eu sei disso, mas isso não quer dizer que você tenha que cuidar dela como se ela vivesse numa redoma de vidro, eu também me preocupo com ela." O sesshoumaru me olhou sem acreditar no que eu disse, eu mesmo não conseguia acreditar mas era verdade, eu não sei como e nem desde quando, mas eu acho que... eu realmente me preocupo com ela.

" inuyasha você a conhece a pouco tempo, não tem como se preocupar com ela do mesmo jeito que eu." Eu fiquei sério, sujeitinho viu?

" tem razão, eu a conheço a pouco tempo mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa me preocupar com ela sesshoumaru, e você tem razão em outra coisa, eu não me preocupo do mesmo jeito que você, você tem medo de ser culpado por qualquer coisa outra vez, eu... me preocupo, mas eu a deixo viver." Ele me encarou um tanto surpreso e sem palavras, eu sei, sou demais (sorriso colgate) eu ainda estava sério e me dirigi ao meu quarto falando um boa noite bem fraco, mas antes de eu entrar no quarto eu ouvi.

" você nunca teve curiosidade?" eu parei, olhei para ele e falei.

" curiosidade de quê?" ele não me encarava.

" de saber como ela era... antes disso? O que ela fazia?" a verdade? Eu realmente tive essa curiosidade, o ruim é que a gente não conseguia nem ter uma idéia, eu assenti e ele falou.

" vem aqui." Eu fui até ele e sentamos no sofá.

" kagome era engraçada, a melhor amiga de qualquer um, era boa em cozinha, mas nunca queira comer um bolo da kagome." Eu ri, ela realmente não sabia fazer um bolo, sinceramente.

" eu percebi." Ele continuou.

" kagome amava sair a noite, de dia ela gostava de ir aos parques, cinema, kagome tem apenas dezessete anos inuyasha. " Ela é um ano mais nova que eu. " eu namorei com ela com muito esforço dela." Eu ri, ela parecia insistente.

" e ... sabe por que eu não gostei que você a levasse para o pega?" eu fiz que sim.

" por que ela foi atropelada e." ele me interrompeu.

" não inuyasha, eu não gostei, por que a kagome era uma corredora de pega também." Ela era? Eu não poderia imaginar, então eu me lembrei de quando aquele cara pediu para correr comigo, depois de um tempo a kagome começou a gostar, mas teve uma hora que ela parou e gritou e... eu não entendi. Eu olhei para o chão e vi o sesshoumaru se levantar e pegar um DVD numa gaveta colocar no aparelho e falar.

" inuyasha, você sabe o que a kagome fazia antes de ser atropelada ?" eu fiz que não.

" não tem nenhuma idéia?" eu fiz que não.

" pois veja o que ela fazia inuyasha, o que ela fazia de melhor." Ele deu play...

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl  
**_Você a vê  
Sentada lá deste modo  
Ela não tem muito a dizer  
Mas existe alguma coisa sobre ela  
E você não sabe porque  
Você quer beijar a garota_

(n/a observação, a música não está na ordem correta e nem no tempo, só estão algumas partes o.k? separadas e diferentes tempos)

por mais que eu visse eu não consegui acreditar, então, eu olhei nos olhos dela... eu tive certeza.

**Sha la la la la la, my oh my  
Look like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad?  
It's such a shame,  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl**

_Sha la la la la __la  
Oh eu vejo que o garoto é muito tímido  
Não vai beijar a garota  
Sha la la la la __la  
Isso não é triste?  
É uma pena  
Muito ruim, ele vai perder a garota  
Vai lá e beije a garota_

Ela era a kagome.

**la la la la, la la la ****la  
Go on and kiss the girl  
la la la la, la la la ****la  
Go on and  
kiss the girl**  
_la la la la, la la la __la  
Vai lá e beije a garota  
la la la la, la la la __la  
Vai lá e  
Beije a garota_

E ainda outra coisa... a kagome... era uma cantora.

**Go on and kiss the girl**

_Vai lá e beije a garota_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o fim do capitulo 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

gostaram? que tal? a música que a kagome tava cantando( ou era para tá) é:

kiss the girl- ashley tisdale

então imaginem o clipe dela o.k?

gente eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews, por favor continuem mandando viu?

e agora

as respostas das reviews eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh:

**Krol-chan:**_UEBA! a primeira review foi sua! krol-chan, fofa, joinha cuntigo também? e tá fofa né? e gostou desse capt? eu tenho mais as idéias para o final do que para o começo ou meio então me perdoe se ficou ruim, de qualquer jeito gostaria que você me mandasse uma review avisando se gostou ou não, sua review é mto importante para o kokoro( o tum tum, o coração)dessa ficwriter o.k? bjão, sugestões, estou aberta rsss. kiss_

_**Susi:** Susi minha linda bonequinha da estrela! gostou desse capt também? é como eu falei para a krol-chan, idéias eu tenho mais para o fim, na verdade ele já está todo planejado na minha cabeçinha linda mas... eu tenho que criar idéias para esse meio, e isso eu faço a partir de músicas, na minha idéia seria somente o négocio de gostar de pegas para a káh mas... eu introduzi a música pq eu tava ouvindo ela e tive essa idéia, então, por favor minha linda bonequinha da estrela me fale se gostou ou não o.k? e qualquer idéia, pode me mandaar o.k? bjão susi._

_**Nane:** Nane minha linda estrelinha do amanhecer, vc falou q gostou do primeiro capt, mas e desse? por favor me fale estrelinha! vc sabe que a sua review é importante para essa idiota ficwriter aqui não sabe? e sua opinião mais ainda, vamos lá não custa nada me mandar uma review né? além de que eu preciso de idéias, me mande se tiver alguma o.k? só se quiser, bem, bjão e me fale se gostou estrelinha!_

_**LeticiaM:**é... eu sou má né? fazendo ela só falar sesshy, mas o sesshy tá fofo! com culpa dela, o inu acabou com ele, poxa ele tem direito de sentir culpa e querer cuidar dela como numa redoma de vidro né? eu já to até chorando por causa disso, sério, sem brincadeira, e realmente ele deveria contar para a rin, imagine a fera que ela vai ficar quando descobrir? mas digamos que o inuyasha vai conseguir amenizar as coisas... talvez, e parece? só parece né que ela ta gostando do inu? e gente... o que é AOR? vc sabe? é meio facim né? rsss, adivinha, bjão Lele-chan! E me fala o q achou desse capt._

_**Sorinhachan:** é verdade, ela aprender a falar gol n.n, fofo né? e agora, aor, só que... foi meio desajeitado esse, gostou do capt? espero que sim, mas se não gostar me manda uma review msm assim, pode ser pra qualquer coisa mas manda, é tãããããoooooooo bom! n.n principalmente se vem da sorinhachaaaaaan! ah vamo lá, me manda uma review só pra falar o q achou o.k? bjão moça._

_pois é gente,_

_me mandem uma review,_

_e quem sabe eu poste outro capt,_

_rsss, _

_hey, naõ me matem por isso,_

_eu sou a autora, exijo respeito,_

_sei, vou ter tanto aqui ¬¬_

_rsss_

_bjão galerinha do meu tum tum_

_sophie-sama._

_manda uma review?(olhos do gato de botas do shrek)_


	3. always be my baby

_just one night, just one night, _

_there´s no way cause you can´t pay_

_you..._

_desculpe, página errada, _

_eu sei que demorei e por causa disso fiz um capt bem mel-com-açúca para v6 e quase pervertido u.u_

_felizes?_

_agora vão ler e comentar seres que eu chamo de leitores._

_melhor parar por aki antes que me processem _

_rsss_

_HEY, ALGUÉM SABE AONDE FOI PARAR A FIC FÉRIAS DEMONIACAS? EU TO PROCURANDO ELA MAS EU NAUM LEMBRO O SITE QUE ELA ESTAVA!_

_bjs_

_vou ter um irmãozinho... n.n_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu me olhei de novo no espelho e dei um sorriso, cá para nós eu estou demais não é? Eu vou levar a kagome ao parque de diversões ( como eu havia prometido a ela) hoje então tinha que colocar uma roupa maneira não é? Coloquei uma calça tipo skatista jeans escura cheia de bolsos e uma blusa preta com a manga dobrada até o cotovelo, além do tênis da Nike preto com branco, fala sério, eu sou demais.

Olhei no meu rolex e fiz uma careta, já eram sete e quinze, acho que já podemos ir ao parque, a melhor hora é a noite mesmo, saí do quarto já gritando por ela.

" KAGOME!" então eu fui até o quarto dela e bati na porta, ela gritou algo e empurrou a porta para eu não abrir e começou a fazer barulhos que hora lembravam um gatinho ronronando e outra um cachorrinho chorando(n/a cof cof eu não faço isso cof cof nunca cof cof só me chamam de gatinha e filhotinha por pura coincidência cof cof ), por algum motivo eu senti o meu coração apertar.

" káh... o que foi? Me fala, você não quer ir ao parque é isso?" ela se levantou e abriu a porta e eu a vi chorando, ela balançou negativamente e abaixou a cabeça, eu olhei para ela de baixo à cima e vi que ela estava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa da _Pucca_ preta com detalhes rosa e descalça, os cabelos molhados e penteados com uma faixa cor-de-rosa na cabeça, mas havia algo que eu não gostei nada: lágrimas manchando o rosto dela.

Eu a abracei e perguntei.

" o que foi, káh?" ela se separou de mim e andou até o quarto do sesshoumaru, eu andei atrás dela, ela entrou e pegou uma revista e levou até a página aonde tinha uma mulher vestida com uma roupa bem bonita, ela apontou para a mulher.

" inu, aor sesshy sesshy sesshy, sesshy?" ela apontou para mim e logo em seguida para a mulher da foto, acho que ela achava que eu preferiria se ela fosse daquele jeito e não do jeito que ela é, talvez ela ache que eu não vá gostar dela se ela continuar como ela é, balancei a cabeça e sentei na cama do sesshoumaru ao lado dela( ele está em um jantar de negócios), mexi em seus cabelos delicadamente e falei.

" káh, você acha que eu não gosto de você como você é? O que eu gostaria mais se você fosse como essa mulher? É isso?" ela assentiu. " querida, nunca, eu gosto de você como você é, não me importando como você seja, eu queria poder te fazer lembrar, te ajudar a voltar a ser como você era antes desse acidente, queria te livrar dessa prisão, mas isso não vai me fazer gostar mais de você, eu já gosto de você demais e se eu fizesse isso seria apenas para que você ficasse mais feliz, livre, podendo falar qualquer coisa, ir a qualquer lugar que quisesse, entende?" ela assentiu com lágrimas nos olhos e me abraçou.

"inu... inu aor." Ela falou para mim, eu a abracei, aproveitei o cheiro limpo que ela tinha, diferente daquelas outras garotas que eu conhecia, era um cheiro limpo, bom, aquele cheiro daquela garota e que todo garoto quer sentir na roupa depois do encontro só para lembrar dela, era um cheiro... que eu não sei descrever.

" alias," ela me olhou. " você está linda." Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, passou a mão no meu cabelo, levou até as minhas orelhas de cachorro e começou a mexer nelas.

AH NÃO!

Eu levei as mãos até os braços dela e pedi.

" por favor, isso não." Ela sorriu vendo que não podia e tentou mais, mas eu continuei segurando forte seus braços, ela me olhou meio triste.

" sério, isso não." Falei voltando ao normal, a verdade é que quando mexem nas minhas orelhas de cachorro eu... fico... ahn... excitado.

Ela suspirou e se levantou indo se calçar, eu respirei fundo, agora que ela viu que não pode vai querer fazer, Meu Deus será que eu vou conseguir me conter na próxima vez? Eu balancei a cabeça e fui até o banheiro do sesshy, fechei a porta e me encostei na pia, olhei para o lado e vi uma banheira.

PORCARIA.

Eu comecei a me imaginar ali com kagome, ela gemendo meu nome e.

AH MEU DEUS A MENINA É PIOR QUE UMA CRIANÇA!

Balancei a cabeça e lavei o rosto, abri a porta quando me vi mais calmo e vi kagome na sala com uma sandália de salto baixo e uma bolsa marrom de lado, eu sorri ao vê-la e andei até ela abraçando-a.

" aor." Eu repeti o que ela disse, por algum motivo, eu sabia que devia dizer isso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" inu!" gritou a kagome me puxando para a barraquinha de atirar, nós já havíamos ido em milhões de brinquedos( em alguns ela quase me deixou surdo, mas tudo bem), ela sorria cada vez mais e isso aquecia meu coração,

Fala sério eu to falando cada coisa hoje!

Nós fomos até a barraca de atirar e ela falou.

" sesshy!" eu ri, ela me olhou e pegou a arma, ela sabe atirar?

" okay." Eu falei com o homem e ele colocou as balas. " deixa eu te ensinar." Mas ela não esperou e atirou... BEM NO CENTRO!

Eu a olhei assustado.

" kagome... você sabe como atirar?" eu perguntei, ela me olhou e sorriu, tentou de novo mas não foi no centro, nenhuma das outras duas.

Eu acho que a kagome as vezes lembra das coisas, talvez seja por isso que no carro ela lembrou do acidente e gritou _inu _, eu balancei a cabeça e atirei, acho que não preciso falar que o fodão aqui acertou todas e ainda ganhou um ursinho para ela, que sorriu.

Então ela começou a falar muitos sesshys e tudo o que eu conseguia era ficar olhando para ela.

MEU DEUS!

NÃO ME DIGA QUE ESTOU ME APAIXONANDO!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, eu cheguei a conclusão de que: eu _não _posso estar me apaixonando, só por que eu gosto de ficar olhando para ela, fico dando presentes, abraçando ela, me imaginando com ela, dizendo que ela é minha, gosto do cheiro dela, sinto vontade de beijar ela, simplesmente troquei a mulher mais gostosa dos pegas para ficar com ela, ora, isso não quer dizer nada,

Mentira.

Eu sabia que era mentira, era mais que óbvio que eu estou apaixonado pela kagome e era nisso que eu pensava enquanto nós andávamos pelo parque( sem ser o de diversões, nós já saímos de lá).

Nos sentamos em um banco, ela encolhida com o ursinho no colo e eu pensativo, então eu ouvi um gemido de frio.

"inu..." eu arregalei os olhos e me virei e a vi tremendo, QUE IDIOTA! COMO VOCÊ PODE DEIXAR A GAROTA QUE TU GOSTA PASSANDO FRIO?

" droga, desculpa káh!" eu falei, tirei a camisa e a vi arregalar os olhos. " veste isso." eu falei.

Ela ficou alguns minutos olhando para o meu abdômen, depois para o meu peito, deixou o ursinho de lado, pegou a camisa na minha mão e a deixou de qualquer jeito no banco, se aproximou mais e deu um leve selinho nos meus lábios.

Sorriu e pegou a camisa e se vestiu.

Naquele momento eu achei que era melhor irmos para casa, fomos até o meu carro( finalmente ele havia chegado! Um LAMBORGHINI GALLARDO), eu liguei o som.

**We were as one baby  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no**

_Nós fomos como um  
Por um momento no tempo  
E parecia eterno  
Que você seria sempre minha  
Agora você quer ser livre  
Então eu vou deixar você voar  
Porque sei que no meu  
coração  
Nosso amor nunca irá morrer, não_

Eu conhecia aquela música, _Always be my baby, David cook _ e por causa disso comecei a cantar com ela, paramos em um sinal.

**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby**

_Você sempre será uma parte de mim  
Sou uma parte indefinida de você  
Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim  
Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor  
Vamos resistir  
Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte  
Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim  
Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor_

De repente eu senti um toque frio na minha mão direita, era a mão da kagome, ela pegou a minha e colocou na coxa dela( MEO DEOS ESSA MENINA TÁ ASSISTINDO MUITA TV! Eu avisei ao sesshoumaru que ela não podia assistir essas coisas para maiores de doze anos, mas ele me ouve? NÃO! NÃO NÃO! ELE DIZ: ELA É MUITO INOCENTE!fala sério aí eu disse: SE FOR POR ISSO EU TAMBÉM ERA INOCENTE QUANDO TINHA NOVE ANOS!¬¬), naquele momento eu a olhei, os olhos encaravam meus lábios(provavelmente), os lábios entreabertos( É MUITA TENTAÇÃO!), a mão dela tocando na minha e me fazendo continuar tocando na coxa dela, ela se aproximou e me beijou, mas não foi um beijo calmo, ela parecia _necessitar _que eu correspondesse, e eu o fiz, a cara e COMO fiz, eu a puxei para mim e a beijei( sorte que como é tarde não tem transito e naquela rua principalmente e GRAÇAS A DEUS EXISTE VIDRO FUMÊ!), eu a beijei com todo amor e desejo que era possivel,

**I ain't gonna cry, no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end, no**

_Eu não vou chorar não  
E não vou implorar para você ficar  
Se você estiver determinada a partir garota  
Eu não ficarei no seu caminho  
Mas inevitavelmente você irá voltar novamente  
Porque você sabe que no seu coração  
Nosso amor nunca irá acabar, não_

Por mais que eu estivesse quase completamente possesso de desejo por aquela garota no meu colo, eu não podia, uma parte de mim ainda dizia: ela merece mais que apenas hormônios.

E era isso que estava sendo, eu estava sendo controlado pelos meus hormônios como um adolescente! Um adolescente idiota! Eu sou um adolescente, eu sei, mas eu estou deixando que meus hormônios me controlem, estou simplesmente me aproveitando da situação.

E a kagome merece mais que isso.

**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby**

_Você sempre será uma parte de mim  
Sou uma parte indefinida de você  
Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim  
Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor  
Vamos resistir  
Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte  
Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim  
Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor_

Mesmo não querendo fazer isso eu disse.

" káh, agora não, _aqui_ não." Ela me olhou triste e confusa, tentou me beijar de novo mas eu não deixei( cara, to doido, só pode ser, CHAMEM A AMBULANCIA, QUAL O HOSPICIO MAIS PRÓXIMO?), ela abaixou a cabeça.

" sesshy?" ela perguntou chorosa.

"aqui não, sente-se." Eu disse e ela se sentou no banco do passageiro e eu rumei para casa,

Quando entramos no apartamento ela não falou nada, correu para o quarto dela e se trancou e tudo o que eu ouvi foi choro, eu não fui diferente, fui até meu quarto e fechei a porta( não a tranquei), eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com a kagome, talvez ela também estivesse sendo dominada pelos hormonios ou talvez... não.

Não, seria muita... muita sorte para um cara só.

Talvez... ela pudesse estar apaixonada por mim também.

Balançei a cabeça, não podia ser isso, me olhei no espelho, eu ainda estava sem camisa, mas havia algo diferente em mim,

Não, não era o fato de estar mais gostoso( eu fico mais a cada dia –sorriso colgate-), era algo dentro de mim.

eu _estou _diferente, balançei a cabeça e tirei meu tenis o jogando em algum lugar do quarto, me joguei na cama e fechei os olhos, mas tenho a impressão de que a kagome ainda vai aprontar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Um... orelhinhas mexendo... alguém mexendo nelas... cheiro bom... cheiro de hesitação, medo e ao mesmo tempo felicidade, ahn?

Abro os olhos lentamente e .

MEU PAI DO CÉU ISSO É O QUE CASTIGO?

CASTIGO NÃO NÉ? ISSO DEVERIA SER PRESENTE MAS EU NÃO TO MUITO BEM DA CABEÇA HOJE, NÃO DAVA PARA SER ONTEM QUANDO EU ESTARIA NORMAL?

Sim, o que eu via na minha frente era uma kagome com uma blusinha cor de rosa colada no corpo e um shortinho curto amarelo, quase em cima de mim completamente e mexendo nas minhas orelhinhas e me deixando 'feliz'.

**I know that you'll be back girl  
When your days and your nights  
Get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time**

_Eu sei que você voltará garota  
Quando seus dias e noites ficarem um pouquinho mais frias  
Eu sei que você estará de volta querida  
Oh querida acredite em mim é apenas uma questão de tempo_

Lindo.

Eu me sentei e ela também, mas sem largar as orelhinhas.

" káh... o que você tá fazendo aqui?" perguntei já rouco.

"sesshy sesshy sesshy sesshy?" ela perguntou em voz baixa, seus olhos tristes, eu não entendi bulhunfas.

Então ela pegou um caderno e eu vi algo escrito, ela me mostrou para ler e eu escrito numa letra elegante.

Você não me quer?

Eu a olhei assustado, meu coração se apertou.

" não é isso káh, eu..." é, essa era a hora, vou abrir meu coração igual a propaganda da Sadia. " eu te quero, Céus e _como _eu te quero, você não sabe o quanto, desde que eu te vi, mas eu te quero de uma forma que eu nunca quis ninguém e isso me assusta." Eu confessei.

Ela tinha um olhar mais feliz, parecia gostar de ouvir aquilo, tanto que ela colocou as pernas ao meu redor e levou as mãos de novo para a minha orelhinha com um sorriso no rosto, eu segurei seus braços de novo, ela pareceu confusa( QUE CARINHA LINDA!HEY! cara, isso foi muito gay!).

" e é por isso, kagome, que eu acho que você merece mais que uma noite somente por hormônios, você merece uma noite com carinho, amor, e tem de ser em um lugar aonde se aspire paixão e desejo, não em um carro, não pode ser em um lugar aonde podemos ser pegos, tem de ser em um lugar bonito, um lugar... um lugar perfeito para você." Eu falei sério.

**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby**

_Você sempre será uma parte de mim  
Sou uma parte indefinida de você  
Garota você não sabe que você não pode escapar de mim  
Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor  
Vamos resistir  
Tempo não pode apagar um sentimento tão forte  
Não tem como, você nunca irá se livrar de mim  
Ooh querida, porque você sempre será meu amor_

Ela possuía lágrimas nos olhos, de repente ela puxou os braços e me abraçou, eu retribui seu abraço, eu acho... acho que fazia muito tempo que alguém não a tratava como mulher como eu a trato ao invés de criança, muito tempo alguém não falava coisas assim para ela, talvez seja esse o motivo pelo qual ela deve ter se apaixonado por mim, eu sorri.

Talvez eu merecesse a kagome, talvez eu pudesse tê-la, talvez... somente talvez... não fosse errado você estar apaixonado... pela **_namorada do meu irmão._**

Eu sorri enquanto me deitava com ela ainda no meu colo, ela se deitou do meu lado com a cabeça no meu peito, eu a olhei e sorri e resolvi lhe dar um último beijo antes de dormir, ela me retribuiu com amor, logo ela dormiu e eu fiquei acariciando seus cabelos,

Eu não estava apaixonado,

Estou amando e por algum motivo: não parece errado,

É isso que se sente quando ama? Nunca parece errado ter esse sentimento não importa por quem seja? Bem, eu não sei, só sei que vou aproveitar todo minuto que eu tiver com a minha menina, por que não importa o que façam, KAGOME HIGURASHI VAI SER MINHA... e _só minha._

**Always be my baby**

_Sempre será o meu amor._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá

respostas das reviews:

**LeticiaM:**_(sophie tapa a boca de Leti-chan) isso é segredo, fla sério, eu sei que é meio óbvio mas, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, aor é sim amor! e eles tão mais que se gostando, não viu? e por que não? isso é mto machismo e vc sabe que ela só está agindo feito criança por causa do acidente que bateu na cabeça dela e isso fez ela se esquecer das coisas e agir assim, rss, gostou do capt? bjs._

_**Meyllin:**chatisse? bateu a cabeça? nunca! amo pedidos assim, gostou msm? gostou desse capt também? espero que sim, bjks!_

_**Caroliinaa:**seu nome é igual ao da minha plimusca, sugoiii! e aki está a continuação, gostou? comente pleaxe._

_**Lenneth Himura: **que bom que gostou( e q pegou do começo rsss), e quem não ficaria...são dois homens gatoooosss e já viu q eles vão meio que disputar ela,né?fla sério pq cara gato naum cai no meu gramado? eu hein, rsss bjão!_

_**danda jabur:** não se juga um livro pela capa, e realmente isso acontece mto, o pessoal lê o resumo( naum so boa nisso) e naum sabe a fic q tem dentro, vc naum achava q ia ser assim, ficou mto meloso? e ela é uma criança na mente pq vc tá vendo que agora ela hum... mudando, digamos que no próximo capt entra no palco : SANGO a plimuxca do inuzinho para arrumar nossa káh, uma prévia: sango mudando o visual dela, inu vai tentar fazer ela voltar a ser quem era, mas digamos que o sesshy naum vai gosta disso, oq ele vai fazer? rsss bjão!_

_**Oga-chan:** querida, curiosidade mata? será? pq naum vai ser a minha história curiosidade, log logo eu to trazendo o novo capt com várias novidades, e vc naum morreu né? naum gosto dessa palavra, principalmente pelo q aconteceu há pouco tempo( vê no meu perfil no sobre mim), mas vc gostou? espero que sim, bjs._

_**Michelle:**que bom que gostou, aki está o capt 3, para postar uma história vc tem que colocar o seu capt no document manager (Upload), depois ir em nova história, aceitar o négocio do guidelines e vai fazer, meio estranho mas logo vc se acostuma, gostou do capt? rsss bjks._

_perdi a pratica, faz tempo que naum respondo reviews... _

_rsss_

_bjão!_

_sophie-sama._

_•REVIEWS?•_


End file.
